lundbergancestryfandomcom-20200213-history
Kristen Olsen
Benta Petersen was born in Sweden and then moved to Denmark, where she married Kristen Olsen. The Olsens immigrated to the US with their children. Bengta Petersen * Born in Sweden in 1850 * At some point she moved to Denmark and married Kristen Olsen * Died in 1912 * Her name was probably Peterson, the Swedish spelling, before she moved to Denmark Kristen Olsen * Born on January 3, 1854 in Denmark * Kristen died in 1919 after a fall down the stairs at his son Peter's house * Alternate forms of his name are Cristen, Christ, and Chris Kristen & Bengta * Immigrated to the US in 1882 * Initially settled in Racine, Wisconsin * Moved to Ruthton, Minnesota in 1891 * Buried in Ruthton Cemetery in Ruthton, MN Parents According to the census, Kristen's parents were both born in Denmark and Bengta's parents were both born in Sweden. No further information found on parents. Children As of the 1910 census, Bengta was the mother of 11 children, 9 living. Magdalena Christina "Maggie" Olsen Johnson Main page: Oscar Johnson & Maggie Olsen * Born on February 16, 1874 in Denmark * Immigrated to the US with her parents in 1882 and settled in Wisconsin * Moved to Minnesota in 1891 * Married June 29, 1898 * Died on November 6, 1940 in Ruthton, MN * Buried in Ruthton Cemetery in Ruthton, MN * Links: ** Find-a-Grave * Spouse: Oscar Emil Johnson Peter Martin Olsen Main page: Peter Olson * Born on May 4, 1878 in Denmark * Immigrated to US with his parents in 1882 and settled in WI * Moved to Ruthton, MN in 1891 * Married Cora M. Mensing '''on March 18, 1913 in St. Croix Falls, WI * Died on January 2, 1932 in Burnett County, WI * Buried in Lakeview Cemetery in Siren, WI * Seems to have changed the spelling of his name to Olson * Son: '''Ralph Cameron Olson Ole Olsen * Born c. 1880 in Denmark * Died of diphtheria between April 2-17, 1882 during the voyage to America, age 2 Elizabeth Olsen * Born c. 1881 in Denmark * Was 11 months old when her family immigrated to the USA * It is possible that she died during the voyage; it is unclear whether the note on the record applies to her brother Ole or to both Ole and Elizabeth. Either way, she seems to have died young because she is not present at the 1895 Minnesota State Census when she would have been 14 years old. Christina Olsen * Living in Denmark at the time of her father's death Oline (Olena) Christina Olsen * Born September 26, 1883 in Wisconsin * Baptized March 15, 1884 at Emmaus Lutheran Church in Racine, WI Marie Elizabeth Olsen * Born February 27, 1885 in Wisconsin. * Moved to Ruthton, MN with her parents in 1891. * Died October 1, 1945 in Colorado Springs, CO * Buried in Ruthton Cemetery in Ruthton, MN * Information from Janice Trageser North: "Marie came to Hope Township, Lincoln County, Minnesota in 1891 from Wisconsin. Marie remained single. She was a traveler, as postcards have been found, written by Marie, from Chicago, Minneapolis, and California." * Links: ** FindAGrave.com Niels/Nels T. Olsen * Born April 3, 1887 in Racine County, WI * Baptized June 5, 1887 at Emmaus Lutheran Church in Racine, WI * Moved to Ruthton, MN with his parents in 1891 * Married November 3, 1934 * Died January 18 1940 or 1941 in Pipestone, MN ** 1940 - obituary ** 1941 - gravestone * Buried in Ruthton Cemetery in Ruthton, MN * Physical description on draft card: tall, medium build, light blue eyes, dark brown hair * Links: ** FamilySearch.org ** FindAGrave.com ** WWI Draft Card * Spouse: Angie Jensen ** Only source so far is the Nels Olsen obituary transcribed in the Johnson Family History Book ** Probably her: *** FindAGrave.com *** Born August 1897 *** Died May 1984 * Another Niels Olsen: ** Nels Thorvald Olsen ** Born on December 21, 1887, just a few months after our Niels ** Also born in Racine, WI ** WWI Draft Card Elizabeth Marie "Lizzie" Olsen Sandberg * Born April 18, 1889 in Racine County, WI * Moved to Ruthton, MN with her parents in 1891 * Died July 8, 1968 in Pipestone, MN * Buried in Ruthton Cemetery in Ruthton, MN * Links: ** FamilySearch.org profile ** FindAGrave.com * Spouse: Alfred John Sandberg ** Born May 27, 1882 in Goodell, IA ** Died February 5, 1950 in Pipestone, MN ** Links: *** FamilySearch.org profile *** 1900 US Federal Census *** World War I Draft Registration Card *** World War II Draft Registration Card *** Minnesota Deaths and Burials - provides parents' names *** FindAGrave.com * Son: Willard John Sandberg ** Born August 23, 1913 ** Died June 22, 1981 in Pipestone, MN ** Buried in New Woodlawn Cemetery in Pipestone, MN ** Links: *** FindAGrave.com *** Minnesota Death Index ** Spouse: June * Son: Donald Alfred Sandberg, Sr. ** Born February 24, 1916 ** Married January 18, 1941 in LeMars, IA ** Died October 12, 1989 ** Buried in New Woodlawn Cemetery in Pipestone, MN ** 3 children ** Links: *** Obituary (index and partial image) *** Minnesota Death Index *** FindAGrave.com ** Spouse: Eileen May Weatherly * Daughter: Doris Elizabeth Sandberg Wilson ** Links: *** Minnesota Death Index *** Minnesota Birth Index - her son ** Spouse: Harold Hugh "Bud" Wilson * Son: Dale Sandberg ** Born c. 1927 Dena Olsen * Name might be Lena or Tina/Tena * Born in October, 1891 * She was no longer in the household at the 1920 Census, so perhaps she was married by then * Maybe her: ** FindAGrave.com Christ P. "Chris" Olsen * Born on October 31, 1895 in Pipestone County (probably Ruthton), MN. * Died on July 9, 1933 in Minneapolis, MN * Buried in Ruthton Cemetery in Ruthton, MN * He was apparently named for his father. * Served in the Navy. * Links: ** 1920 US Federal Census - "Christian O. Olson" lives with his brother Peter and Peter's wife and son ** FindAGrave.com ** FamilySearch.org profile Timeline Documents & Articles Find-a-Grave * Kristen Olsen * Bengta Petersen Olsen FamilySearch.org profile * Kristen Olsen Other * Behind-the-Name - "Bengta" Immigration Hamburg Departure * Ancestry.com New York Arrival * Ancestry.com * The family is listed on two separate pages of the record. * Ole's name and information are crossed out as he died on the voyage. It is possible that the note is meant to apply to Elizabeth as well, but unclear. Her name is not crossed out. * Most of the other passengers on the two pages are from Prussia. Census 1890 US Federal Census - not found * Probably destroyed in the 1921 fire with most of the 1890 Census. 1895 Minnesota State Census * FamilySearch.org * Ancestry.com * Daughter Maggie (age 21) is absent although she did not marry until 1898 * Daughter Christina (age ?) is absent 1900 US Federal Census Main page: USFC 1900 Kristen Olsen * Location: Hope Township Tyler village, Lincoln, Minnesota * Christian's parents were both born in Denmark and Bengta's parents were both born in Sweden * Christian and Bengta have been married 34 years * Christian and Bengta immigrated in 1882 * Bengta is the mother of 11 children, 9 of which are living * Christian is a farm and Niels is a farm laborer; Elizabeth and Dena are in school * FamilySearch.org 1905 Minnesota State Census Main page: MN 1905 Christian Olsen * FamilySearch.org 1910 US Federal Census Main page: USFC 1910 Kristen Olsen * Location: Hope, Lincoln, Minnesota, United States * Kristen's parents were both born in Denmark and Bengta's parents were both born in Sweden * Kristen and Bengta have been married 34 years * Kristen and Bengta immigrated in 1882 * Bengta is the mother of 11 children, 9 of which are living * FamilySearch.org 1920 US Federal Census - Peter Olson * FamilySearch.org * Ancestry.com 1920 US Federal Census - Elizabeth Sandberg * FamilySearch.org * Ruthton, Pipestone County, MN 1940 US Federal Census - Elizabeth Sandberg * FamilySearch.org * Pipestone City, Pipestone County, MN Church Baptism - Olina Olsen * Ancestry.com * The records are in Danish * Oline is entry #12 on the page Baptism - Niels Olsen * Ancestry.com * The records are in Danish Confirmation - Magdalena Olsen * Ancestry.com * The records are in Danish Military World War I Draft Registration Card - Nels Olsen * FamilySearch.org * Ancestry.com World War I Draft Registration Card - Christ Peter Olsen * FamilySearch.org * Ancestry.com Obituary - Christian Olsen TWO DEATHS PAST EIGHT DAYS Christ Olsen, who had a fall on the stairs at the home of his son Pete last week, died after remaining unconscious for several hours, sustaining a concussion of the brain in the fall. At the time of the fall, he made no particular complaint and stated that he would be all right and thought there would be no cause for calling in the doctor and it was some hours after and not until he became unconscious that this was done. Before lapsing into unconsciousness Mr. Olsen stated that when he started down the stairs he felt dizzy and sat down when things turned dark and he remembered no more. From this it is presumed that he suffered a slight stroke of apoplexy and while in this condition, rolled to the bottom. The injury to the head causing a blood clot. Mr. Olsen has been a resident of this section for many years and was a neighbor well thought of and beloved by all, and his unexpected death was a shock to the entire community. Christian Olsen was born in Denmark in 1854 and when 28 years of age, with his wife and four children came to this country settling in Racine, Wisc., moving to this neighborhood in 1891 where he has since resided. The funeral services were held at the Danish Lutheran church Tuesday after- noon at 3 o'clock. Rev. Pedersen conducts the last sad rites. The church was filled to overflowing by old neighbors and friends who followed the remains to the cemetery where the last respects were paid. The deceased, for years, had been a member of the local Woodmen, and a part of the membership attended in a body out of respect for their departed brother and gave the Woodman honors at the grave. Nine children are left to mourn the loss of a beloved father, they being Lena who resides at Doran, Marie, of Minneapolis, Tina, of Russell, Christina, who is a resident of Denmark, and Maggie, Lizzie, Peter, Nels and Chris, of Ruthton, who were in attendance with the exception of Chris who is in the Navy and could not be reached. To them is extended the sympathy of the neighborhood. Obituary - Nels Olsen LAST RITES TODAY FOR NELS T. OLSEN Nels T. Olsen, for nearly a lifetime resident of this community, passed away at his home in Ruthton, Saturday evening, January 18, 1940, about 9:30 p.m., following a sudden heart attack. Mr. Olsen had been in poor health for some time, but felt reasonably well only shortly before he was stricken. The death of Nels Olsen removes one of the most highly esteemed among Ruthton's circle of business men, and one who during more than 20 years in business here had won many friends. For more than 17 years he had been in partnership with Jack Nelson, under the firm name of Nelson and Olsen. Funeral services were held today (Thursday), at the home at 1:30, and from the Danish Lutheran church, at 2:00 p.m., the Rev. H. Ibsen officiating. Pallbearers were Hans Hansen, Jack Nelson, George Sproull, Peter Nelson, jr., C.J. Pehrs and Phil Ives. Internment was in the Ruthton cemetery. Nels T. Olsen was born in Racine, Wisconsin, April 3, 1887, the son of Chris and Bengta Olsen and at the time of his death was 53 years, nine months, and 15 days old. He came with his parents, at the age of three, to southwestern Minnesota, and grew to young manhood in the community north of Ruthton. Mr. Olsen was married, November 3, 1934, to Angie Jensen, of Ruthton. He was a member of the Danish Lutheran church, and of Masonic Lodge No. 2442, of Ruthton. Surviving the deceased are his wife, four sisters: Marie Olsen, of California; Mrs. John Christensen, of Doran, Minn.; Mrs. James Jensen, of Russell and Mrs. Alfred Sandberg of Pipestone. The Tribune extends condolences to the bereaved wife and relatives. ''Source: the transcript was included in my grandmother's family history book. '' Research Denmark No Danish sources found so far. During the years that the family lived in Denmark, there was a census in 1850, 1855, 1860, 1870, and 1880. It is possible that this is Christian's baptism record: * The name "Lauritz Christian Olsen". * The birthday is January 26, which is a few weeks after Christian's birthday, but it could be his baptism date. * The mother on this record is Magdalene, which would make sense because it would mean Kristen probably named his daughter after his mother. * FamilySearch.org Census Checklist Sources Category:Denmark Category:People Category:Immigrants Category:Minnesota Category:Group S Ancestors Category:Sweden Category:Generation 5